


Having You Around

by JehBeeEh



Series: Ahead by a Century [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Adorable Steve Rogers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Did I mention this was fluff?, F-L-U-F-F, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sweet Tony Stark, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Steve's still getting used to being home all day, but his morning routine still stays mostly the same... it just gets a little better.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Ahead by a Century [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514069
Comments: 18
Kudos: 229





	Having You Around

The house is quiet. Almost eerily so. Now a days, quiet is not something that happens too often in his home. And that isn’t a bad thing at all. It wasn’t until he was home every day that he’d realized how used he gotten to constant noise: the workday hustle and bustle, people to talk to, the generals sounds of being in the city. The first few days were ok. It was nice to have a break, really. Clear his mind. It got old quickly though. No amount of podcasts, TV or music could make up for having real humans around. His boyfriend quickly noticed how restless he was getting, and he'd started working more and more half-days, or teleworking, always from ending up at his place, not his swanky penthouse. Joys of no longer being a CEO and needing to be at the office every day; that timing had worked out well. The noise was back, and he loved having the genius chattering away all day about work and tech and all kinds of topics.

But, early morning, when he was the only one awake, he relished the quiet. The little routine he’d had ever since he moved out on his own. The only difference now being that it started with a sweet kiss to the brunette in his bed, light and sweet, to whichever part of his skin he had access to in the moment. He’d roll out of bed, careful not to wake his partner, and grabbed his pile of gym clothes and headed towards the ensuite. He’d get dressed and head downstairs, grab a protein bar and his water, and set off at a quick jog towards the gym. He would do his usual circuit, sometimes solo, sometimes running into Sam or Bucky, and then finish his run, taking the long route on the way home, at a slower pace. He would shower – sometimes attempting to wake his lover if he knew he had an earlier than usual meeting – go back downstairs and have breakfast, catch up on the news. And now that he didn’t need to go anywhere, he took his time with it all, usually waiting until he was no longer alone in the kitchen before making his coffee and turning on the TV or radio.

This morning, for some reason, the quiet is perfect and he isn’t quite ready to let go even when he is joined by a still sleepy brown eyed man. He hits the button on the coffee maker to get it brewing. When strong arms come wrap themselves around his waist like they have been for the past few days now, he wraps his own around the toned shoulders before him, he places his head on top of the mess of brown curls snuggled against his chest, and holds on tight. He breathes in his own shampoo on the brunette, smiling at how that makes his heart swoop. His hand sweeps up and down the strong back that is covered by, he now realizes, one of his own long sleeve shirts, just a bit too big on the smaller man, but still so perfect on his body. _All mine…_ the blond thinks, lovingly.

Without realizing, his feet start to shuffle and they're dancing. Slow, unhurried, perfectly wrapped in each other's arms, somehow following the same beat even with no music playing. He feels long fingers rub circles on his lower back as he is carding one of his hands into short strands on the brunette's nape, the only sound now a happy sigh from the man wrapped in his arms. They keep swaying, lazy and carefree. The coffee machine beeps, pulling them out of their trance-like state. Neither of them rushes to move. When they do part, their lips join, like everything else that morning slow and deliberate and unhurried.

“Good morning,” Steve finally says, voice barely above a whisper, worried he'll break whatever magical spell has befallen them.

“Sure is,” Tony replies, just as softly, and Steve melts at that smile. He would never get tired of being the reason for that look.

Steve traces his fingers from Tony's forehead, down his temple and along his cheek and rest on his jaw, pulling him in for another kiss before going back to his routine, getting their coffees ready as Tony turns on the news, and they start chit chatting idly.

And when, the next morning, the brunette is the one to initiate the quiet dancing during their morning embrace, while they wait for their coffee to brew, Steve thinks he might just love this new part of his morning routine more than any other.

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be writing a blog post for my day-job about safe online shopping... This happened instead. :P This is the shorted fic I've ever written, and I kinda like it. It's really sweet.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! :)
> 
> I'll start adding where the titles of the sections are from - for the most part, they are all based on songs that either reminded me of these sweet boys, or partially inspired or fit well with the fics. And yes, some are Canadian artists you may have never heard of. Sorry, not sorry ;)  
This title is from [July Talk](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q2aBpmJqAf0%20)


End file.
